Over the years, microbiologists have developed various methods for the storage or preservation of microorganisms, including subculturing, drying, freezing-drying, and freezing. Other methods, such as storage under liquid paraffin, in distilled water, and liquid drying (i.e., L-drying), have also been used with mixed success (See, e.g. K. A. Malik, "Maintenance of Microorganisms by Simple Methods," in Maintenance of Microorganisms, 2d ed., B. E. Kirsop and A. Doyle (eds.), Academic Press, London, [1991], pp. 121-132). However, no one method fulfills all of the needs of each culture; the choice of method is often the result of weighing the advantages and disadvantages of multiple methods (See e.g., J. J. S. Snell, "General Introduction to Maintenance Methods," in Maintenance of Microorganisms, 2d ed., B. E. Kirsop and A. Doyle (eds.), Academic Press, London, [1991], pp. 21-30).